Beginings
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Andromache goes to talk to Hector the night before their wedding. Now has the wedding as the second chapter! Was called "The Night Before"
1. The Night Before

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

* * *

"I do not want to spend the rest of my life with a man I have not met." Andromache said sternly, while her party from Thebe was riding up to Troy. She had little choice in the mater of her life, however.

"Prince Hector is a fine man and any woman would love to be his wife." Her maidservant Cresida said.

"But he is old." Andromache complained. Cresida sighed, thinking Andromache was acting silly.

"Hector is only five years older than you are. Now put on a smile, we are coming to the palace." Andromache fained a smile as they came up to the palace. They were in a chariot and stopped at the bottom of the stairs up to the palace.

Hector watched Andromache leave the chariot from his room. She was pretty enough, he thought, and not too old. He still did not know if she was someone that he could love. He sighed, he have been listening to Paris to often. He would meet her at their wedding, tomorrow. He wished to talk to her before, to know more about the woman who would, hopefully, give him his children. As he was thinking, Andromache looked up and saw him starring at her. She knew it was her husband to be, and she wondered what he was like.

Hecuba and Priam greeted her warmly. She immediately felt like she was part of their family, and liked the feeling.

Hecuba, after greeting Andromache, escorted her to her temporary chambers. "There is some food here. If you would like to look around, Briseis, I am sure, would be glad to show you." Hecuba said. Briseis came in, as if on cue, just as Hecuba finished speaking. Cresida was given a room of her own, next to Andromache's.

Andromache found some of the food that had been placed before her. She walked to the window and watched the sun begin to sink below the horizon. She made a decision, in a second, that she hoped she would not regret. She went to go find Briseis.

Andromache found her in the hall, luckily. Briseis has been walking back to her rooms. Andromache quickly approached her.

"Would you show me around a little?" Andromache asked kindly.

"I would be glad to. Is there any place in particular you would like to see?" Briseis asked, happy to show Andromache around.

"No." Yet Andromache hoped she would say where Hector's chambers were. Andromache was in luck again, and she thanked the gods for it. Briseis showed her the hall down to his chambers. Briseis also told her which door was his, and she giggled a little as Andromache looked intently down the hall. They walked to the gardens and then Briseis said that the light was fading, and she should go back to her rooms.

Briseis left her in the gardens. Andromache retraced her steps and found the hall that lead to Hector's rooms. She hesitated at the door. She wondered if she should just wait till the next day to see him. She heard a noise in the hall and thought there was no way to leave. She knocked quickly on the door.

Hector turned at the sound. Who could be at the door at this hour? Andromache waited impatiently as she heard the noise again, and was preparing to run. Hector opened the door and Andromache forced herself in quickly. Hector was surprised to see her, let alone that she forced herself in. Andromache blushed a little when he looked at her. She took in his appearance and found herself attracted to his brown eyes and wild hair. Her blush deepened when he smiled at her. She tried to find words to say why she was there, but her voice seemed to have disappeared.

Hector brought up the question at hand. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, before tomorrow. I am Andromache." Her voice was shaky and unsure of itself.

"What about?" Hector turned and motioned for her to follow. Andromache was rooted to the spot though.

She found her voice again. "About our marriage. I do not want to marry someone I do not know."

"Neither do I." Andromache was shocked at his words. They were softly spoken, making her feel the defeat in them.

"What are we to do about this then?" She joined Hector where he was, they both sat down around a table. He clasped his hands together on the table and looked at her.

"We could talk a little at the moment. Is there anything you would like to know about me?" Hector's eyes found hers again. Andromache did not like the feeling that those eyes gave her, like he could see everything about her. She thought about his offer. What did she want to know about him? She could not find a good question to ask, so she began with the only one she could think of.

"How large is your family?" Andromache felt that the question was nothing to be proud of; that there was something better that she needed to ask but could not find the words to.

"Very large, even without counting my cousins. May I ask you a question?" Andromache nodded. "Were you asked if you wanted this marriage/?" Andromache laughed.

"Me, any choice in the matter? I have never been asked anything in my life. I have always been told what I am to do and say and what to wear." She paused and looked back at his eyes. "Were you?" Andromache held her breath, and wondered why she wanted to know the answer, that, for some reason, she wanted to know that he did want this, want her.

"In a way yes, I was asked if I would enter into an arranged marriage, and I said that I would." Hector spoke as if in council. Andromache wondered if this was how he saw his whole life, just some deal. Hector looked at her, seeing her eyes imploring him to say more. "I know it would be my duty to marry, so I accepted that fact. I knew that it was for an alliance, and I knew that it would help Troy to have one with Thebe." Andromache began to see what Hector was like. He loved his country and knew he had a duty to it. She wondered if she would ever merit this, then caught her thought. She did not want to marry Hector, no matter what he said now. That was what her mind was telling her, her heart seemed to begin to like the man before her.

"Why do you not want an arranged marriage?" Hector asked suddenly.

"I always hoped I would marry for love, or be asked. The gods did not bless me with that choice though." She said sadly. "It is silly I know, but I still want it. To have a choice about something in my life." Andromache looked at her hands. She lifted her head and looked to the window, at the nights starred face.

Hector looked at her. She looked beautiful looking out the window, he thought. He admired her for coming here, and thought she was also very bold for doing so. An idea occurred to him; maybe she could have a choice.

"Andromache." He said.

"Hmm." She whispered, not really paying attention to Hector at the moment.

"Would you have me as your husband?" Andromache snapped her head back to look at him. "If you say no, there are ways that we could not be married tomorrow, the gods work in strange ways." Hector said with a little smile.

Andromache contemplated what Hector had said. She could be free of this tomorrow, alone to marry who she wanted to. Yet, she was given a choice here, which was something no one had ever given her. Would her life be so bad with Hector? She could be seen as un-marriable, someone the gods wanted for themselves is she did not marry Hector. Did she want that life? No, she did not.

"Hector, son of Priam, I would have thee, if you would have me." She said.

"Andromache, daughter of Eetion, I would have thee. I promise that I will not ask you for more than you are capable of giving. I promise to protect you and to be faithful to you." Hector said, sincerity clear in his voice.

"Thank you." Andromache said smiling. She began to move to leave, when Hector spoke again.

"Is there anything more you would like to know before we are married?" Hector wore a grin while he waited.

Andromache could not stop herself from smiling. "Why are you called the tamer of horses?"

"I have always been able to ride any horse I choose, or clam any horse enough to ride them for a little. Whenever a rider was having trouble with a horse, I would be asked to see what I could do. I received many injuries from them before the horse would cooperate." Hector said with a laugh. Andromache laughed with him and Hector thought she looked even prettier when she laughed. There was a tension that was had gone between them, and Hector liked the feeling. "Have you ever ridden a horse?"

"No, I did not think you could." Andromache answered truthfully.

"I will show you then."

"I would like that." Andromache said earnestly.

They talked a little longer, becoming better acquainted with one another. It was not until Hector noticed the moon beginning to descend that they stopped.

"I believe we have talked most of the night. You should go back to your chambers." Hector said rising to go to the door with her. Andromache rose as well, not wanting to leave yet. She then realized they would have many more nights together, beginning with the next night. She blushed a little at the thought.

Hector opened the door for her, he looked out in the hall, making sure no one was there. As Andromache began to step out of the door, he caught her arm. Their eyes meet and there was a mutual understanding. Hector leaned forward and kissed her. It was her first kiss, and Hector knew it. It was short, but Andromache had not wanted it to end.

"Good night Andromache." Hector said softly.

"Good night Hector, till tomorrow." She whispered back.

Andromache slipped back into her room unnoticed, and fell asleep, feeling better about the day ahead than she had before.

* * *

A/N: I decided the whole author's note would be at the end. Ok, so where I got my idea on the horses was from Queen Arwen, because she said they would not have ridden horse in may places. You can see my _Lord of the Rings_ obsessive ness in the way they said they would marry the other. The name Cresida is from Shakespeare. And I would continue this story if some one could tell me what and ancient Greek wedding would be like, or point out a website where it would be. Please review! 


	2. The Wedding

**A/N**: Ok, so I hope this is ok. I might continue on after this, but, ah, it will up the rating of the fic. I tried to stick as much as I could to the traditional Greek ceremony, hope its ok.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them.

**Dedication**: To **Queen Arwen**. Sorry about the Hector dream I had, hopefully this will make up for it. And I hope this makes you feel better too!

* * *

Andromache awoke to the sun in her face, and Cresida fussing about the room. It took her a second to take in her surroundings and to remember what had to happen today. She quickly sat up and moved tried to get Cresida's attention. Cresida rushed over and grabbed her arm and yanked her out of bed.

"You should not have slept this late, though it could have been worse." She said moving Andromache to the bathing room. The room was humid and Andromache took a second to adjust to the heat. She watched as a little girl carried a vase of water and set it down, waiting for Andromache to step into the water. She slipped out of her dress and stepped into the bath. When she was seated the girl poured the water over her head. Attendants washed her thoroughly, then ushered her out. She was dried and then they dressed her in a pure white kieten, and placed a veil over her head. It covered her face and hair, which had been pulled back and put up with out her knowledge.

"You look beautiful." Briseis said as she walked in. "It is time to begin."

Andromache was escorted down to where the ceremony was to be held, as well as the feast. She was amazed to see the decorations that were around her, looking at the many tables that were placed in the hall.

Cresida moved Andromache to where she would begin to walk. She was to be Andromache's helper, staying with her until a new one would be given.

Andromache walked down the aisle to where Hector was standing. Her father was also there, as was custom, but she could only keep her eyes on Hector. She felt nervous and excited at the same time. She knew that this was not the most important part of the ceremony, only a small part. The world seemed to glow through her veil. She arrived at the end, and moved to join Hector in sacrificing to the gods.

They finished the final prayer and were whisked off to the high table, and placed in the center on cushions. Food was brought forward, more exquisite than Andromache had ever seen before. Honey with sesame seeds was placed in front of them; roast lamb was served as well. Olives were in plenty. Foods that Andromache had never seen before were placed in front of her. Once all the guests were seated, the women on one side of the hall and the men on the other, Priam stepped forward.

"Friends, here we are gathered to honor the marriage between Hector of Troy and Andromache of Thebe. May the gods bless them. Let us eat and rejoice!" His voice boomed over the crowd. Wine was brought and musicians began to sing and play.

Hector looked at Andromache and smiled. She was still unsure of the day, and what this marriage entailed for her. She poured Hector a glass of wine and offered it to him. He took it and offered her one in return. She had to slide the cup under her veil and drink. This caused Hector to laugh, and Andromache to resist the urge to hit him, as she would have done with her brothers.

The songs became more suggestive with the passing hours. Wine was in plenty and people were beginning to show its effects. Many people came and offered blessings and their hopes that the gods would bless them with a child. With the day's excitement, and all the food and wine Andromache had consumed, nearing the end she laid her head on Hector's shoulder, not thinking what she was doing. Hector looked down at her head with surprise, but made no move to move her.

Paris noticed this and swaggered over to them. "Dear brother, I see that you will not be cold tonight." Andromache quickly sat back up and blushed, so brightly that it could be seen clearly through her veil.

"Paris, do you not have any decency?" Hector said, through gritted teeth. Paris caught the look of a passing maiden, and began to follow her.

"Sorry Hector, I feel I must find my warmth for the night." He said with a smile, rushing after the girl.

"I am sorry for my brother's behavior. I fear that Dionysus' drink has softened his mind." Hector said exasperated.

"I have brothers of my own, and listened to them teasing each other about their goings on." Andromache said dryly. "Though I was never a part in it before, of any kind. I believe they threatened any one whom so much as looked at me." She added under her breath. Hector smiled. She moved to put her head back on his shoulder, and stopped. "Would it be all right if I rest my head on your shoulder?" Andromache asked.

"You do not have to ask." Hector said. She smiled and relaxed into him. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, as Helios' horses galloped across the sky, almost letting Selene go for her nightly journey, King Eetion came over to his daughter.

"It is time for your last journey, child." Now came more of the ceremony. Andromache moved away from Hector, and stood by her father.

A boy walked over to join them. He was introduced with the name of Nikius, to be their _amphithales_. Andromache handed him a basket full of bread, and he went around and handed that out to the guests. The basket was more a baby cradle than anything else, one that would be given to Andromache as soon as the ceremony was done. He a headdress as vines and nuts, and repeated the phrase "I have fled worst and have found better." Once everyone had bread, he came back and took Andromache's hand. He led her outside, with everyone else in toe. He stopped at the place that he knew that he should and waited for Eetion and Hector to arrive, still holding Andromache's hand. Near by, there was a chariot waiting for her and Hector to take back to their new home. The guest gathered to line the street, and Cresida and Briseis and others gathered torches to light Hector and Andromache's way.

Once everything was in place, the child went to go join his parents again, leaving Andromache's hand in her father's. He then spoke clearly "In front of witnesses I give you my daughter, for your wife and for the baring of legitimate children." With that he let go of her hand and Hector grabbed her wrist. He ran with her to the chariot and urged the horses to go before much time had passed. All of this was symbolic of her leaving her old home for her new one, but Andromache still felt sorrow at her leaving.

Torches lit the way to their new home, and people were still singing and dancing on the sides of the streets. Most throw petals and flowers at the couple and cheered when they pass. Paris jumped in the chariot after a little, looking very pleased with himself and standing next to Hector. Hector moved his hand from Andromache's wrist to around her shoulder when he jumped on.

They rode through the town, and arrived back at the palace, taking what seemed like a route around the city. On the steps stood Hecuba, holding a light to greet Andromache into her home.

She was preparing to step out of the chariot, when Hector picked her up and brought her up the stairs. She grabbed hold of his neck and screamed at the movement, much to the excitement of the crowd. Paris helped bring the chariot up the stairs after them.

Once everything was in place, Hecuba handed the torch to Andromache saying, "I give you the light of the hearth to keep in your home, my it be this one." And Andromache set fire to the chariot, preventing her way back to her old house. Paris was still a little too close, and his clothes caught one fire. He jumped and quickly tore off the piece of clothing, letting it burn on the ground. Everyone laughed and Paris stalked away, finding the maiden from before again.

Then Hector moved into place. He stood before her. He took hold of the bottom of her veil, and slowly lifted it over her head. The piece feel to the ground and Andromache took a minuet to adjust to the darkness of the night with out the veil. Hector met her eyes and they kissed my to the pleasure of the crowd.

Priam came forward. "I now say that Hector and Andromache are married, and any child she bares will be his heir. My their marriage be fruitful and a happy one." And Hector kissed Andromache again, before lifting her into his arms again and carrying her to their chambers.

* * *

**Responses:**

**lady scribe of avandell: **Glad you liked the beginning, hope this lives up to it! Thanks for the review!

**lilycup**: Thanks for the site and glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Spider:** Does this make up for the dream? Glad you liked how Andromache acted! Yes Hector was gorgeous. Thanks for the review!

**LOTR-nutcase**: The shaking things up can come for fights later. Glad you liked it, maybe I will continue more with this. Thanks for the review!

**Lady Hades**Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it and if my muse will let me, I will write more like this, though she seems to like Éowyn and Faramir more at the moment.

**Telhyandowen**: Thanks for the nice review! The links were a great help! And glad you liked it! Saw your review on my other story, I love Faramir and Éowyn too! Again, glad you liked it and thanks for the review!


End file.
